


Драббл по 6х04

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл-стеб к эпизоду 6х04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл по 6х04

Телефонный звонок в доме Бобби

\- Дин, ты в порядке?  
\- Да, да... с этой Ламией мы разобрадись.  
\- Судя по твоему голосу что-то не так.  
\- Это Сэм, Бобби.  
\- ...  
\- Он сейчас разговаривает с Касом. Я ревную!  
\- Дин...  
\- Как бы ты поступил на моем месте?  
\- Дин, у меня другая линия.  
\- У тебя что?  
\- Просто подожди немного, я должен ответить, это важно.  
\- Более важно чем то, что Сэм уводит моего бойфренда?

\- Все еще там, Дин?  
\- Бобби! Что за черт?  
\- Извини.  
\- Ты знаешь, ты единственный человек с которым я могу говорить об этом. О Сэме, Касе, и о том что они стали сближаться и не обращают на меня внимание! Я не знаю что делать!  
\- Сейчас не самое удачное время...  
\- Знаешь что? Я понял. У меня тут ангела уводят из-под носа, может быть вся судьба решается, а ты... Но это все нормально... нормально... Я переживу, я же сильный, и ангела своего я обратно отвоюю, эта синеглазка принадлежит мне! А ты, Бобби, эгоистичный козел!  
\- Где твой брат?  
\- Снаружи.  
\- Позови его!

\- Сэм, Дин, я люблю вас как родных, но вы заебали меня со своими любовными разборками! Не можете поделить Кастиэля, так заведите шведскую семью! Всем будет хорошо! У вас там эпическая пернатая любовь-морковь, а вы жалуетесь. Это я должен жаловаться! Мне Кроули не дает!  
\- Бобби...  
\- Вы бы знали как меня достало что этот засранец меня игнорирует! Я всегда помогал вам и выслушивал ваши жалобы друг на друга и на Кастиэля. А вы? Вы хоть раз спросили как у меня дела с моим демоном? Кроули похитил мое сердце! Я не могу думать ни о ком другом, кроме него! А еще вы душу травите своими интимными подробностями. Я тоже хочу любви, большой и светлой! Могли бы и помочь мне заполучить Кроули!  
\- Бобби, ты мог бы просто попросить.  
\- Мы сделаем все, чтобы тебе помочь!

Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь! А Галька в это время летает где-то в небе по своим делам.  
Кас даже не подозревает, что когда он в следующий раз спуститься на землю проведать Винчестеров, то станет частью горячего бутерброда.


End file.
